My Dad Is Iron Man
by IcyFlamesandButts
Summary: THIS IS SO OOC I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANED./ Tony Stark has a secret, His own daughter. /Rated T to be safe and the summary sucks


**This is my first serious fan fiction for this website so... Review the hell out of it if it sucks or something. I am looking to improve. **

* * *

"_ It's your 15th birthday today.. That must be nice. I remember when I was that age. Wasn't the best time for me because I was just finally getting out of junior high then, Well, my mom died. It wasn't the best time for me but I met your mom. She was at the funeral and we just fell in love basically. She left me a little while after you where born. That's why my letters or emails never get to you. That's why I chose to ignore you so nobody can see that I actually wouldn't mind my daughter coming for a visit or just, Seeing me again. _

_Best of Wishes Darling -Tony, Your Father. "_

Tony sighed as he finished off yet another birthday letter to his daughter. He leaned back in his chair and gently put his head back. The year before his letter was 12 pages long and detailed on reasons why he loves her and cares and misses her, But he had no address. He couldn't track her down because he didn't want his own daughter to be afraid of him. So he waited until his ex-girlfriend, The girls mother, would call and ask if Tony had any letters. He had 13, Never sent, Or opened. He just wrote them and put them in a box, Along with special homemade gifts he made for her. He would spend hours or days working on them just to sit by his computer or phone and wait for that call or email saying her mother was ready for her to find out about her father, But every year it was the same. The phone didn't ring and he didn't get a email. But he found ways to hide the pain he felt by inventing a suit he called 'Iron Man'. He then decided that he would help others, But on the inside he just wanted his daughter to see him. That's the true reason he told the world he was Iron Man, Hoping his daughter would run towards the TV and hit the glass and scream 'That's my dad!' or 'Hey! That's daddy!'. If she even knew about him, But he doubted that.

He ran his hand through his dirty hair, He hadn't showered it a week. He was thinking about how he was going to tell Pepper. She was kind of his girlfriend, He doubted that she will stay with him longer then a few years, Or months.. He only thought this way because of his daughters mom. How she left. He blinked away a few tears before pushing the chair away from the desk and standing, Walking away to his bedroom. Leaving the note laying flat on his desk, Under a desk lamp. _"Are you alright, Sir?"_Jarvis asked from whatever sound system he put in the hallway. "Not now Jarvis."Tony said raising his hand in a dismissive gesture. He didn't hear Jarvis's voice after. He opened his bedroom door, Which was glass, And walked inside. 'I wish I put the bed closer to the door.'He thought as he yawned. He walked towards the bed and fell onto it, Ignoring the fact that Pepper just may be sleeping on it. "Hey!"She snapped. Tony chuckled as he sat up. "Watch out."She smiled. Tony returned the smile, Even though he was to tired to do anything and just wanted to sleep. "What happened to your room?"Tony said sinking into his pillow. "Your bed is more comfy. Besides, I was doing YOUR paper work."Pepper said. "And I found a box.."Pepper trailed off. "What box? I have a lot.."Tony said, His words where muffled because his face was still pressed against the pillow. "It had a small lock on it."Pepper said. Tony sat up and groaned. "I have a lot of boxes with locks."Tony smirked. "It said Kay."Pepper pressed her lips together after speaking. "Kay... I don't know any Kays."Tony said as he pulled the blanket over himself. "Liar. I found the key for it, That box was at least 13 years old."Pepper snapped. "I know its old, That's why i forgot who this 'Kay' is."Tony said, Pulling the blanket over his head. "I read the letters."Pepper said quickly.

Tony sighed and sat back up, Pepper joining him. "Do you miss her? Like how the letters said?"Pepper asked. "What do you think Pepper? She's my daughter."Tony asked glaring. "Sorry, But... Never mind.."Pepper said laying back down. "Never mind what?"Tony asked turning around. "The girls mom, After you said you're Iron Man to the world, Sent me a email. She told me the mailing address."Pepper said. "Why didn't you tell me?!"Tony asked loudly with a glare. "I thought she was a scary fan! How was I to know?!"Pepper shouted back. Tony sighed and put his hands to his face. "Send them to her for me."Tony said more like a order. Pepper sighed and nodded. As she stood from the bed Tony noticed how she hurried to grab the box and leave. He groaned before falling back onto his bed.

* * *

"Dammit!"Kay shouted as she stumbled over a step on her step-dads trailer, Dropping a box and stubbing her toe in the process. "Don't be cussing!"Her step-dad, Eliot, Shouted from inside. "Well it ain't my fault! You're the one with the ugly trailer."She muttered picking up the box. "What was that?"He said stepping out from behind a curtain that led to his and her mothers room. Kay rolled her eyes, Avoiding to look at the tall man, Wearing a dark grey suit without any stains (unlike the trailer) with a light blue dress shirt under it. His hair was a coppery brown pulled back in a ponytail and his skin was pale. "You better watch you mouth kid, I basically own you!"He snapped. "No one owns me!"Kay shouted, Stomping past Eliot. He quickly grabbed her right arm tightly and pulled her close to him. "Don't you even talk to me again like that, Or else I'll ditch you and your dead beat mom at the side of the road. Got it? Little skunk?"Eliot said with a glare, Staring hard into Kay's eye through his glasses. Kay glared back and looked into his eyes. Eliot gripped her arm more tight, She winced but tried her hardest not to show it. "Fuck off Eliot."Kay snapped. Eliot turned around still holding her arm, He threw her 2 feet away and she landed with a thump, Hitting her thigh, Side and right arm. The box she was holding broke open and scattered papers around the room. "You're a asshole!"She coughed. Eliot muttered a swear as he walked by her, She was trying to get up before Eliot stepped on her back, Pushing her back to the ground. "Now clean up this trailer! Your therapist is coming by."Eliot said before leaving the trailer.

Kay waited until she heard Eliot's car engine before getting up and running to her room, Which was really just a cardboard, Scrap metal and blanket shack attached to the side of the trailer. She kicked down the cardboard door before throwing herself on the sponge-bed. "I hate it here!"She screamed into her pillow. "I hate it!". "Ding dong what's wrong?"Her mother, Cynthia said walking into her 'room'. "Get out please."Kay said quietly. "Oh come on, Guess what? You got a package."She smiled. "Probably some crazy girl that wants to meet Iron Man because everyone thinks he's my dad!"Kay groaned. Cynthia sighed. "Will you at least take it?"Cynthia asked. Kay groaned and nodded, Still facing the wall. "Your therapist is coming over, Maybe you should clean up, I have to go get a pregnancy test."Kay froze at Cynthia's words. "Pregnant?"She asked turning around, Her eyes red and puffy. Cynthia nodded, But by then she was already out of Kay's room. Kay waited for the sound of the door opening then closing before leaving her room. "Time to clean, iPod go!"Kay shouted happily, Turning on a song on her iPod (a birthday present from her mother) and playing a song by The Used.

* * *

"Did you send them?"Tony asked holding a cup of coffee. "I sent them a week ago Tony."Pepper said with a confused look. "Oh. This week seemed like a blur."Tony said, Taking a sip of the hot liquid. "You slept through most of it."Pepper said with a small laugh. "Any replies?"Tony asked. Pepper shook her head. Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Do you think she read them?"He asked putting the mug down on the table Pepper sat at. "Probably.. Wait a second... Who's email address is 'FireFightersJustKidding'?"Pepper asked turning her head away from one of Tony's advanced laptops. "I'm not sure. Why?"Tony asked. "Well whoever it is sent a email, Should I read it to you?"Pepper said. Tony nodded. "Dear Mr. Stark, Or dad, Or whatever. I read your letters. Uh, I acutally turned 14 but hey, Mistakes are made. I guess you put that because you haven't seen me a while. A lot a while. Ha ha, So. Its me. Kay. My last name is now Flower so, Flower Power ha ha. I really don't know what to say. But I should say something, I dunno. I really want to meet you, My step-dad is a dick. I hope you are that bad. Uhh. Yeah. I hope you come and visit me or something, Again I really want to meet you. I live in Happy-Go-Lucky trailers in Texas, Trailer 3. It's easy to spot because it's falling apart. Seeeeee yaaa. Kay."Pepper said. "Holy shit."Tony said. "Holy shit!"He shouted, More excited. "Cancel everything Pepper, I should be back in a day or later."Tony said walking out of a glass door. Pepper didn't have time to argue before he was in the elevator.

* * *

** I AM SUPER SORRY IF YOU READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH AND IT MIGHT BE HORRIBLE**

**Tell me what you think. I mean they all seem OOC**

**x-xEl**


End file.
